


The Great Regret with the Magician

by MilesPrower2011



Series: Persona 5: FemMC [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: A cute idea, Gen, I'm sorry - not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesPrower2011/pseuds/MilesPrower2011
Summary: Ren struggles with her feelings and confessing how she feels. trying to talk to Morgana about things used to be easy, till September.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Morgana (Persona Series)
Series: Persona 5: FemMC [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590436
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The Great Regret with the Magician

Ren has been watching Morgana closely ever since he ran off back in September. Of course she blames herself. Morgana was hurting and she failed him. She’s with him almost 24 hours and she failed to help the one closest to her, again.

Ren vows to herself she won’t make that mistake again.

It is now December 2nd, Shido’s Palace seems to be quite tricky. They secured the treasure route, but Ren knows they need to train more in Mementos before sending the calling card. They had four targets to go for as well.

Traveling through Sheriruth is quite creepy. They took all their targets down and started heading to the entrance. Making it up, the others walked off talking. Ren sighed.

Ren still wants to talk to Morgana about that night, when he ran off. She wants to, but at the same time, she’s too scared too. What if she fucks up again? Ren leaned on the escalator’s handrail, looking down. 

_ “Hey Renny, what is a way that someone could escape their pain?” Niko asked. _

_ “I dunno, death.” Ren answered. “Nothing can hurt you when you're dead.” _

Ren sighed. Why did she say that? Why did she put that seed in  _ her  _ head? Why?

“Hey Joker, what’s taking you so long!? Let’s go!” Morgana called out, running over.

Ren looked at him. Morgana looked shocked.

“What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Morgana asked, worried.

Ren looked at him shocked, quickly taking her mask off and wiped her eyes.

“It’s nothing, I’m fine.” Ren assured him.

“No, you’re not.” Morgana said, jumping up onto the handrail opposite of Ren.

Ren sighed, looking down.

“Is something bothering you? You look like you’ve got something on your mind.” Morgana asked.

Ren sighed.

“Here isn’t the place for that conversation.” Ren told him.

“Grr, Ren.” Morgana yelled, jumping at her.

Ren quickly caught him, pulling him close to her chest. Ren chuckled, wrapping her arms around him.

“Okay, talk.” Morgana told him.

“It’s just… wanted to have a real conversation about what happened in September. You know, when you ran off.” Ren started. “We haven’t had much time to really talk about it, with everything that has happened.”

Morgana looked at her worried. Makoto walked over and the pair looked.

“Is everything okay?” Makoto asked.

“You guys go on ahead.” Ren told them.

“Are you sure?” Ryuji asked.

“Yeah, go on.” Ren said.

“We’ll be right behind you!” Morgana yelled. “We… uh, need to talk.”

Makoto looked at Ren.

“Please Queen.” Ren begged softly.

“Alright, don’t take long.” Makoto said.

With that, the group headed off. Ren sighed, slowly sliding down. She let her legs slide down a bit, hitting the other side of the escalator. Morgana climbed onto her knees. Ren sighed. Now they were alone, she doesn’t have to worry about how the others would react.

“I’m sorry Ren, I’ve been avoiding this as well.” Morgana apologised.

Ren shook her head.

“I just never knew how to bring it up.” Ren whispered. 

“But I have seen the pain it’s put you through!” Morgana cried.

Ren sighed.

“Before you ran off, you were in trouble and I didn’t do anything.” Ren started. “I didn’t do anything and then… you were gone. Like with Niko.”

Morgana looked at her shocked. Ren started crying so she quickly held her arms over her eyes.

“I didn’t know what to do. You were just gone. I thought I wouldn’t see you again.” Ren confessed. “I love you Mona, I don’t care what happens in the end. Cat, human or something else, I want you by my side.”

Morgana looked at her shocked.

“Hey.” Morgana said, jumping onto her lap.

He pushed himself up behind her arms and Ren looked at him.

“I couldn’t do anything. Not for Niko. Not for you. Not even for Akechi.” Ren admitted. “I failed as a leader and a friend.”

“No Ren, you didn’t fail.” Morgana told her. 

Morgana wiped her tears.

“And I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me.” Morgana told her. “You and me, we’re going to take the world!”

Ren chuckled as she rubbed Morgana’s head.

“I’m feeling like sushi tonight.” Ren admitted. 

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Morgana agreed.

Ren got up, holding Morgana in her arms. Ren put her mask back on and headed out of Mementoes. Ren helped Morgana in her bag and fixed her hood.

“Ready?” Ren asked.

“Yup! Let’s go!” Morgana answered.

Ren chuckled as she started walking. She feels so much better now that she has talked to Morgana. Now she feels like she can take on Shido without any drama or anything holding her back.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Mona so much!! God, he's so cute!


End file.
